


Nobody's Hero

by KierenWrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/F, Hospitals, Kids, M/M, Maybe Spoilers, homophobes, kind of, set after the last olympian, six years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six years after the Last Olympian. </p><p>Luke and Percy and Annabeth and Thalia as parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

It's been six years since everything went down with Luke and Kronos. Five years since Hermes brought his son back to life through some kind of deal with Hades that Luke still won't talk about. Four years since Percy broke up with Annabeth. Three years since Annabeth and Thalia got together. Two years since Luke found Percy and ended up crashing on his couch. A year since Annabeth and Thalia moved in with them. 

Percy isn't sure how it happened, really, but somehow he and Luke ended up together. They should hate each other, he thinks, but things like that are six years behind them. 

He also isn't sure how it happened but Luke has a daughter with Thalia and Annabeth is expecting Percy's child. Of course, neither of them slept with Annabeth or Thalia, but when they asked if Luke and Percy would father their children what could they do but say yes?

None of them have regretted it a day since. 

Percy is asleep when his phone goes off, waking him at three3 a.m. He fumbles around for a minute before he latches on to it, pressing it against his ear. "Hello?"

Thalia's voice, a note of worry or something else Percy doesn't want to think about, greets him. "Percy? It's me. Thalia."

Percy sits up, careful not to disturb the little girl sleeping in the bed next to him. She's just turned two and hadn't wanted to be separated from him. She's almost as attached to him as she is to Luke. 

"Thalia? What's wrong? Is it...Annabeth?"

"No, no. She's fine. The baby shouldn't be here for another two months. It's..." There's a breathless pause before she answers. "It's Luke."

"Luke?" Percy's voice is quiet, even to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. They won't tell us anything, something about how we're not family or some bullshit." 

Percy turns on the the lamp on the table next to the bed. "Are you guys at the hospital?"

"Yes. But, Percy... I don't know how bad it is."

"I'll be there in ten. Want me to bring you anything?"

"No... Maybe a blanket for Annabeth? Oh, shush. You're not fine." She sighs. "She's being difficult, as always, but it's cold."

"Sure. I'm bringing Livie, too. Do you think they'll let you in once she's there? Luke is her dad, after all."

"I don't know. It's not like we were married or anything."

"Yeah," Percy says as he gently shakes the little girl awake. "I know."

He hangs up, shoving the phone into the pocket of his pajama pants. 

"Daddy?" Olivia's voice is soft as she calls out to him. 

"No, Sweetie. Daddy's in the hospital. We're gonna go see him."

She yawns as Percy picks her up, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Percy is always surprised by how sweet and smart she is, for only being two. She's got her mother's dark curls but her father's bright blue eyes. 

As Percy walks into the living room, he sits her down on the couch, draping a blanket over her. Percy grabs another blanket off the couch and folds it, sitting it next to Olivia. He then grabs the bag Thalia always keeps in the living room that has some of the stuff they might need if they're going to be in the hospital for a while. He puts the blanket in the bag before sitting it down on the couch. 

He grabs a pair of boots and a jacket, before sitting down and pulling them on. He stands back up, moving over to the table next to the door, grabbing his keys and his wallet before stuffing them in his pockets. 

He glanced down at himself, deciding that the plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt that ge realizes is Luke's are good enough. He walks back to Olivia. 

"Alright, Sweetpea, time to go." 

Percy picks Olivia up and settles her against his hip, tucking the blanket around her. He picks up the bag and slings it over his shoulder before starting towards the door. 

Once they get to the car and Percy has Olivia all settled into the car seat, he starts the car. 

They are at the hospital before he realizes it. 

Soon enough, they're inside the building and Percy is calling Thalia. "Hey, we're here. Where are you?"

"Emergency room. We still don't know anything."

"It's gonna be okay."

"I know."

Percy heads towards the emergency room, careful of the signs. He knows how easily he can get lost in this place. 

Soon enough he sees Annabeth and Thalia sitting together on a couch-like chair thing. When they see him Annabeth stands up, wobbling slightly as she nearly unbalances due to the combined efforts of exhaustion and being seven months pregnant. 

Percy smiles as he stops next to her, sitting the bag down on the floor. "Hey, Annie. How you feeling?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes at the nickname as she takes Olivia from him. "I feel like I'm six months pregnant and I want to know what's going on with one of my best friends."

Percy chuckles as he sits down, Annabeth settlingh in between him and Thalia. Percy looks over at them as Annabeth settles Olivia on Thalia's lap. "They really won't tell you anything?"

Thalia shakes her head. "I even tried the whole mother of his child thing. Didn't work."

"Maybe you should try," Annabeth suggests helpfully. "You two have been together for almost two years now." 

Percy shrugged. "I doubt it would help. People don't typically approve of lesbian and gay relationships."

Annabeth stood up, pulling Percy with her. "That shouldn't matter. Come on, you can at least try."

Percy can't do anything but go with her up to the front desk. "Ma'am?" Annabeth asks. 

The lady looks up, sighs. "Look, miss, I'm sorry but I really can't help you." Her gaze falls on Percy you?"

"This is Luke's boyfriend." Annabeth says without even a pause. Percy can't but wince; she's gotten even more intense since she got pregnant. "You have to tell one of us something."

The woman gives them an unimpressed look. "I'm sorry, but our policy clearly states that we can't give out any information to non-family members."

"Luke hasn't got any family!"

"Please," Percy tries, desperate to calm Annabeth down and maybe find out something about Luke. 

The woman sighs and gives Percy a hard look. "You live together?"

Percy nods. 

"What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

She types something into the computer. "Hm. Looks like you're his emergency contact. Alright, let's see." She types something else. "Alright. He's in room 426." 

Percy thanks her as Annabeth walks back over to Thalia, no doubt telling her the good news. Before Percy can walk away, the woman asks, "Is that your daughter?"

Percy glances at her, shakes his head. "No, she's Luke's. Annabeth's expecting mine."

She smiles. "I hope everything works out for you all."

"Thank you," Percy says before walking away. 

He takes note that her nametag said Amy.


	2. Two

“I can’t believe that woman told you anything,” Thalia says as they get on the elevator. “She wouldn’t even budge for Annabeth or me.”

Percy shrugs, glancing over at her. “All I did was ask.” His gaze shifts to Olivia. “I think it was probably Livie that got to her.”

“Maybe,” Thalia tentatively agrees. “What room was it, again?”

“426,” Annabeth offers as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. “I’ll just be glad to see him.”

Percy doesn’t want to think about what shape Luke might be in. After all, they still don’t know what happened to him. He’s just grateful they gave him this much, a chance to actually see Luke. He’s not sure what will happen if Luke is in bad shape - none of them want to think about it, let alone talk about it. 

Percy follows Thalia as she takes the lead, Annabeth falling back to walk next to him. She gives him a gentle smile. “No matter what happens, Percy...we’re here for you.”

Percy can’t let the words comfort him. Instead, he forces a small smile. “Well, we all live together, you kind of have to be.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes, shoves his shoulder. “Oh, shut up, you.”

“Guys, I found it,” Thalia calls back as she stops next to a doorway. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Percy glances at Thalia, raises an eyebrow. “Why are you -?”

“The bastard’s awake and he looks fine to me.”

Percy follows Thalia’s gaze to where Luke is sitting in a bed, his head resting against a pillow. His eyes are closed, but it’s obvious from his posture and years of knowing the guy that he isn’t asleep. Percy glances at Annabeth and she nods, smiles. “You go ahead. We’ll try to find out what happened to him.”

Thalia still looks annoyed, but her smile is genuine as she jerks her head towards Luke. “Go on, Jackson. We’ll figure it out.”

Percy nods and walks into the room, knocking on the door so he won’t startle Luke too much. Luke’s head jerks up, his eyes open. When he sees who it is, he relaxes, a smile curving his lips upwards. “Percy.”

Percy forces another smile, walks to the side of Luke’s bed. He crouches down next to the bed, takes Luke’s hand in both of his. “I’m so glad to see you’re okay.”

Luke’s grin makes Percy breathless. “I can’t believe you’re here. Really, I shouldn’t even be here. I’m fine.”

“Then why do you look like you lost a fight with a centaur?”

“Because the Party Ponies are crazy?” Luke supplies with a roll of his eyes. “Really, Percy, it was just a car, and it barely grazed me.”

Percy’s eyes widen. “You got hit by a car?”

Luke looks confused then. “They didn’t tell you?”

Percy shrugs, tries not to look hurt. “Some crap about none of us being family.”

Luke scoots over on the bed, his eyes pained as he tugs on Percy’s hand. “Get up here.” Once Percy obliges, Luke’s head resting on his chest with an arm slung across his stomach, Luke says, “They really wouldn’t tell you anything?”

“Not until I asked the woman downstairs. I don’t know how long Annabeth and Thalia were here, but Thalia called me and I brought Olivia.”

Luke sighs. “God, just because we’re both men, right?”

Percy tries not to let Luke see just how upset he is as he answers. “I don’t know. Probably.”

Luke tilts his head back so he can meet Percy’s gaze. “Hey, what is it? What’s wrong?” He pulls Percy down until their heads are at the same level. “You’re shaking. Perce, talk to me.”

Percy shakes his head, tries to avoid Luke’s gaze. Luke cups Percy’s cheek, sweeps his thumb under Percy’s eye. His voice is more than a little shaky when he answers. “I just… I didn’t know what had happened to you.”

Luke captures Percy’s lips in a kiss. “I’m okay.”

“I was so scared,” Percy whispers. 

Luke wraps his arm around Percy, rests his forehead against Percy’s. “I’m right here.” 

"I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"You won't," Luke promises. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiles. "I have to see how much that kid of yours'll look like you."

Percy manages a small shaky smile. "I bet she'll look just like Annabeth."

Luke grins. "You said Olivia would look like me."

"She has your eyes," Percy points out. 

Luke chuckles. "Fair enough." 

“So it looks like you’ll live,” Thalia says from the doorway. “You bastard.”

Luke gives her a sheepish look. “You know, it’s not really my fault they didn’t tell you anything.”

Thalia continues to look unimpressed until Annabeth kisses her on the cheek. “Stop being difficult. We all know you’re just mad because you were worried.” She smiles at Luke and Percy as she walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. “Never get pregnant. My back is killing me.”

Luke grins. “I don’t think we’re in danger of that.”

Annabeth grins back. “Lucky you.” She glances at Percy. “We’re going to head on back to the house. The nurse we talked to said it would be fine if you stayed with Luke tonight.” She smiles. “Just call us whenever they’re ready to release stupid over here.”

Percy rolls his eyes. “I will.”

"Hey," Luke protests. "It's not my fault the car hit me."

Annabeth just pats his leg. "Sure." 

Thalia chuckles as Annabeth gets up and kisses Percy on the cheek. "See you tomorrow," she says as she walks back over to Thalia. 

Thalia waves over her shoulder as she and Annabeth disappear through the door, heading down the hallway. 

Percy rolls onto his side before Luke does the same, so they are facing one another. "How are you feeling?" He asks. 

Luke shrugs. "Been better. 'Course, the pain killers don't do crap for me."

Percy bumps his nose against Luke's. "Don't joke around. How bad is it?"

"About a five." He kisses Percy before he can respond. "I'll be fine now that you're here. You tired?"

Percy nods, knows better than to argue with Luke. 

Luke moves so that his back is against Percy's chest. Percy wraps his arm around Luke, resting his cheek against Luke's hair. Luke takes Percy's hand in his own, curling their fingers together. 

They fall asleep like that.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this updated. I've had a lot going on lately with my grandmother passing away in November, my uncle just last week, and a friend from high school a few days ago. I apologize for the delay but I'm going to try to get into a regular posting schedule. I'm going to try to get a new chapter out every month, probably the last week of the month. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Kat

Percy wakes up before Luke, as he sometimes does. This time, it is because he was having a nightmare, which hasn't happened in a while. He can't remember most of it, just something about golden eyes and a broken body. 

He stands up, careful not to wake Luke before he walks into the hallway and stands outside the door, leaback against the wall next to it, eyes closed. 

He hasn't thought about Kronos for years and has no idea why he would be having nightmares about him now, unless Luke getting hurt somehow made those memories resurface. 

It's the worst possible timing, Percy thinks. He can't deal with the aftermath of having those nightmares again. The last time he didn't even tell anyone until it was getting to where he wouldn't sleep until he passed out from exhaustion. 

He knows if it gets that bad again Luke will most certainly notice, especially with another baby on the way. Then he’ll want to know what the nightmares are about, and that’s something Percy’s not prepared to talk about, not to Luke. 

Of course, Percy’s not the only one who's had trouble with nightmares in the past. 

None of them have really made it out of everything that’s happened to them over the years unscathed. Thalia no longer runs with the Hunters - Percy still doesn’t know why she made it out of that contract alive and very un-tree like, but he’s learned not to ask if she’s not willing to tell. Annabeth's father passed away a few years ago and Annabeth still blames herself for that one. Of course, Luke has never really recovered from his ordeal with Kronos. And Percy? Well, Percy's never recovered from that either. 

"Perce?" Luke's voice, closer than Percy had expected it to be, startles him. 

He turns to see Luke standing in the doorway. Luke's smile is tired and there is worry in his eyes. "Couldn't sleep?" He asks. 

Percy shrugs. "Guess not."

"Yeah," Luke wraps his arms around Percy's neck. "Me neither."

Percy smiles as Luke pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Luke in a hug both of them seem to need. He's not sure how Luke realized he was upset, but after two years together he's stopped trying to figure out how it is that Luke can read him so well. 

After they break apart, Luke leans forward and captures Percy’s mouth in a kiss. “If you’re worried about me, don’t. I’m fine.”

Percy gives him a look that says don’t lie to me. 

Lukes smiles softly. "I feel fine, Perce." He runs his hand through Percy's hair. "I promise."

Percy's not sure he believes him, but worrying won't help anyone. If anything that only makes it worse. Another thing that doesn’t help is thinking about the nightmare. With how well Luke knows Percy, he is sure to catch on that something is wrong if Percy keeps thinking about it. 

“You alright?” Luke asks when Percy doesn’t respond. “You’re pretty quiet.”

Percy forces himself to smile. "I'm good."

Luke bumps his forehead against Percy's. "You're not, but I'll let it slide...for now." He pulls Percy into a kiss that leaves him breathless. "We should try to get some more sleep before the nurses come back to tell us when I can leave."

Percy nods, even though sleeping is the last thing he wants to be doing right now. 

He sighs, running a hand through his hair as he follows Luke back into the hospital room. Luke doesn’t immediately go to the bed. Instead, he walks over to the window and leans against the cool glass, staring out. Percy sits on the edge of the bed and watches him, wondering what Luke is thinking about.

After a few minutes of silence Luke turns towards Percy. “How’s Olivia?”

Percy shrugs. “I don’t think she really knows what’s going on. I told her you were in the hospital but she mostly slept the entire way over.” He watches as Luke walks over and sits next to him. “She’s a tough little girl. She’ll be fine.”

Luke nods, but he doesn’t seem to be registering what Percy is saying. His eyes are telling Percy his mind is a million miles away from the hospital room and what happened to him. 

Percy knows he should ask but he doesn’t know if he’s going to like the answer he gets.

“Luke?” Percy bumps his shoulder against his boyfriend’s. “Where are you?”

Luke blinks, startled, as he turns his head towards Percy. “Here. I’m here. Just...thinking.”

“About?” 

Luke sighs, gaze falling to his lap. “Olivia. You.” After several moments of silence he adds, “My mom.”

Percy tenses. Luke hasn’t mentioned his mom since he came back. “You don’t talk about her much,” he says as he takes Luke’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together. “I know things didn’t really end on a good note with you two.”

Luke shrugs and Percy can tell he’s trying to pretend he doesn’t care, but the way his fingers tighten around Percy’s are enough to give him away. “It’s...complicated.”

“I met her, you know. I was trying to figure you out, find out why you hated your parents so much.” Luke tenses at his words, his face going blank. “You blamed Hermes for what happened to her, right? I’m pretty sure she made the decision to become the oracle on her own.”

Luke clenches his jaw, blue eyes burning with anger. “At least you still have your mother.”

Percy wants to sigh. Luke never wants to talk about his mother, or his father, for that matter. It’s always been a sensitive subject and Percy suspects it always will be. Of course, Percy’s got some major daddy issues, too. He’s pretty sure all demigods have issues with their godly parent, but that’s not really the issue here. Luke has always felt like the gods couldn’t care less about their kids, and no one’s ever really told him differently. Percy’s not sure if he knows they offered him immortality and he turned them down, but made them promise to claim their kids instead. He also doesn’t know if that would make any difference in Luke’s mind. 

“Do you want to go see your mom?” Percy asks, hoping Luke won’t react badly to the question. 

“No.” He answers immediately, without even stopping to think about it. “I don’t want to have anything to do with her.” He looks up. “Don’t push me on this, Percy.”

“I won’t.”

Without another word Percy leans into Luke and rests his head on Luke’s shoulder.


End file.
